Wings of an Angel
by The 13th Witch
Summary: When a strange girl with white hair and a tattoo of wings on her back comes to Camp Crystal Lake she catches Jason eye, but this girl has a secret and a power that can kill Jason permanently, but will she kill him or will she heal his heart.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Friday the 13th (_Wish I did_)

Chapter 1 Meeting

Katarina let out a long sigh as she watched the forest roll by; the others in the car were driving her insane! How the hell her she had been talked into this she would never know. At the moment she was in a car with her stepsister (Rose) and her friends (Drake, Sarah, Logan, Kayla, and Caspian) going to god knows where! Katarina was not like her stepsister, she didn't think alcohol was better than water, that drugs were the best thing since sliced bread, and she wasn't dumb enough to have sex every time she was alone! Katarina couldn't stand her stepsister, the lying little worm; she was only here because her stepmother needed her out of her house so she could have a party. Rose, Sarah, and Kayla would what you would call sluts. They did anything and everything your parents told you not to do, even dress like they were from a strip club, but not like the guys were complaining.

_(__Katarina's POV)_

I wasn't like that them, I liked the quiet, I liked books, and I hated their drugs and drinks, they gave me a headache. I dressed differently too, I wore a knee length white sun dress with a pair of faded blue jeans, and a pair of white sandals. Even my appearance look strange, I had long white hair that fell down my back, sky blue eyes that looked into your eyes, pale marble skin, skinny with long lean limbs, full pink lips, and high cheek bones. The only questionable thing about me is that I have a tattoo of angel wings on my back. And there's the fact that I am not exactly human, but I'll touch on that some other time.

"Hey! Kat!" Rose squealed in her annoying voice. "Have some!" she said pushing a cola can into my face. I took it sniffing it a little; Rose was always trying to spike my drinks, because I refused to drink. As I suspected it was.

Pushing the drink away I said in a sickly sweet tone, "Thanks, sis, but no thanks, I'm feeling a little car sick. Where are we going anyway?"

Rose's face faltered, "I thought I told you we're going to Camp Crystal Lake!"

"Don't you mean Camp Blood?!" Drake said from the back where he sat on top of our luggage smoking something.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, you prudes never heard of what happened at Camp Crystal Lake!" Logan laughed.

"Yeah, you never heard of Jason Voorhees!"

"No, what about him?" Kayla asked a little slurred as she leaning over the front seat.

"He's said to be a retarded kid who drowned in the lake there when he was a kid."

"But he didn't die," Logan cut in, "It's said that he came back to life!"

"And that he kills anyone that stays at the Camp!"

I sigh tuning the others out, I wasn't afraid; if Jason was really then those idiots would go way before me. I had a brain, not to mention a little secret hidden under my hat. I watched as we rolled up to the camp it was old decrypted not that anything special at all, but the others were all racing out like we just arrived at Disney World. I watched them all run off into the camp and each into their own cabin leaving the luggage in the car in their rush. Sighing I got out of the car went around the back, pulling out my bag. Walking over to an old fire pit I put my bag on the ground and lean over the pit.

"Flames," I whispered softly pointing my figure at the pit. As the word left my lips a fire sparked to life, crackling softly. I stood up suddenly and looked around, I felt someone staring at me from the tree line. My razor sharp gaze locked on the tree line, but I couldn't see anything at all and my ear couldn't hear anything. It did feel threating, but I just shrugged it off, probably some animal. I stranded my ears to hear, but I suddenly caught something from the cabins that I never wanted to hear. Quickly going back to my bag I grabbed my iPod, turned the music up as high as I could, took out my book, and headed to the dock.

(_Jason's POV)_

I watched the van pull up into my camp and my rage flared. How dare those bad kids come to my camp! How dare they think they can, I will kill every single one of those bad kids, make them pay!

_Yes, Jason, my special boy, kill the bad children_, I heard my mommy's voice whisper in my mind.

I gripped my machete in anger as I saw the bad children practically fall out of the car in their attempt to get to the cabins. I trembled in rage and excitement that I could kill these bad children, make them pay for invading my camp. I got ready to step from the shadows of the trees when they disappeared into the cabins when I heard something. I turned my head back to the van and what I saw made me pause. Out of the step the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen! She stood out in the woods with her snow white hair and clothes, I watched her closely see what she was she would do. She seemed different from the others.

I watched as she went around the back of the van and pulled out a white bag from it. Swigging it over her shoulder, she made her way to the fire pit, and closer to me. She put the bag down next to her and bent down to the pit. She whispered something so soft that I couldn't hear, pointed her figure at the pit, and flames suddenly jumped to life. I was so shock that I took a step back, the girl's head shot up and she looked around, I froze in place. The girl shared at the tree line form a few moments when she suddenly got a disgusted look on her face. I thought I was caught until she lunged at her bag and pulled out that thing I had seen others use and a book, and rush off to the docks.

'Mommy did you see that girl?' I asked to her.

_I did, honey, she is very pretty isn't she,_ my mommy said back.

'Yes, but did you see what she did with the fire!'

_ Yes, I did, my dear Jason, she's special._

'Special? What do you mean by that mommy?'

_It means that she's a good special girl. Someone you need to keep away from the bad people in the world, my special boy, someone you need to protect._

I looked over at the docks where the girl sat and smile under my mask, 'Don't worry mother I will protect her!' I promised.

_That's, my special boy, protect the good girl and kill that bad children, _Mommy whispered as she faded.

'Don't worry I will get rid of the bad children', I thought as I made my way to the cabins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting

_(Katarina's POV)_

Something bad was going to feel it in my bones, something was in that forest, and that something was ready to strike I could feel it! I was jumpy and skittish ready to run at a moment's notice if anything happen. I had closed my book, it was useless trying to read anyway all the word blurred together in a never ending line. I sighed and reached into the pocket of my dress, pulling out some candy and popping it into my mouth. I jumped five feet in the air when I heard a cabin door slammed and I turned around to see Rose and Caspian emerge from one of the cabins. I rolled my eyes as I caught their disgusting scent that rolled off the two in waves, it was obvious enough what they were doing in the cabin, but now I had smell it too just great!

Not long after Sarah, Kayla, Logan, and Drake, emerge as well, all of them reeked! I could hardly breathe with them around and what was worse were they started to drink and smoke! I turned away in disgusted hopping they stayed near the fire I had made and not come any near to me. I moved to the end of the dock and breathed in the scent of the lake water try to drown out their horrific smells! It was so peaceful here, cut off from the rest of the world, this day would be perfect if it wasn't for those idiots. I watched as the sun began to sink below the horizon when something across the lake caught my eye.

I turned my head to see what looked like a man on the other side of the lake, I was about to get a better looked, when that smell hit me hard! I cover my nose just as two bodies zoomed passed me and off the dock. I looked to the water and saw Rose and Caspian in the water, followed by Sarah, Kayla, and Drake, who jumped in after them. They were all drunk.

I sigh and stood up; looking over to the other side of the lake the man was gone. I shrugged my shoulders must have been my imagination playing with me. I turned to leave when Sarah cried out, "Hey! Kat, why don't you come on in the waters great?!"

"Sarah dear, my name's Katarina not _Kat, _and the water is freezing you're just too drunk to realize it," I said sweetly.

"Oh, come on Kat! Stop being a stuck up bitch and come on in," Drake yelled.

"No, thank you!" I snapped back and turned to leave when I ran into someone's chest. I looked to see a smile Logan who picked me up and throw me over his shoulder.

"Come on Kat, you aren't scared of a little water are you, "he smirked and the blood drained from my face.

"No," I whispered, "No, No, NO, **NO**!" I screamed, as I kicked and scratched at him, but his grip didn't falter. I was yelling and screaming, clawing and kicking, doing everything to get free but it wasn't helping. Finally when he was steps from the end on the dock did I reduce to using my powers, "**_Rel_**…" I never get to finish before I was falling and screaming for help.

I hit the ice cold water and tried to find the surface, to find the air so I could use my magic. I moved my arms and legs in a frantic motion, but the surface got farther away. The cold was eating away at me and the water was taking away my air. Darkness danced at the edges of my vision and I tried to fight but I was losing. I thrashed and fought but in the end the darkness washed over me.

_(Jason's POV)_

I set down my traps for the bad children and started back to the cabins. I made it to the opposite shoreline and looked out across the water to the camp. My breath caught when I saw the white hair girl sitting quietly on the docks looking out across my lake. She looked like a little angel sitting there in the light of the sun set; I could almost picture wings on her back.

'She so pretty, isn't she mommy?' I thought.

_She is pretty, a pretty good girl, who has good taste in books,_ mommy chuckled softly.

I smiled under my masked and watched her a little more. The good girl jumped and spun around looking toward the cabins and I followed her gaze. I watch as two of the bad children coming out of the cabin and heading to the pit where the fire lay. I felt my anger rise as I watch them pull out their bad drink and sticks and start to drink and smoke. IN MY CAMP! And if that wasn't bad enough the other bad children came tripping out of their cabins to join the others!

'I will kill them!' I seethed, 'I will make the bad children pay for defiling my home!'

_Yes, my special boy, make that bad _children_ pay for what they are doing and what they have done,_ mommy cooed softly.

'I will mommy!' I promised, 'Kill the bad, protect the good.'

I looked at the good girl to see her also looking at the bad children with complete disgusted at their actions and smile again.

_Smart girl, good girl,_ my mommy mused.

The girl suddenly turned her head away and looked straight at me! I froze thinking she had recognized me and would go and warn the bad children then I would have a mess to deal with. But the girl didn't do that she simple looked at me before tilting her head in confuse, she looked so cute. Suddenly her hand fly over her nose and two bad kids ran past her, I took that chase and returned to the cover of the trees. The girl looked back at where I had stood and shrugged her shoulders.

The other bad children were in the water now trying to get the good girl to come in, but she was a smart good girl and did go in. I keep my eye on the bad boy who hadn't jumped in with the other ones. When the good girl turned to leave, he grabbed her and throw over her shoulder. Rage and fear rise in at his action and I began to move when I heard the girl scream. I knew those screams; those were screams of true fear the scream in hear all time from the bad children! I was half way to the other side of the lake when a heard a loud splash and turned to see the good girl disappear under the water and not come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Decisions 

_(Katarina's POV)_

I was floating in the realm between conscious and unconsciousness. As I floating in the void, it was so peaceful to be here, no noises, no bad smells, only a peaceful nothingness. It was nice, but then this annoying buzzing sound invaded my mind, it was annoying and driving me insane. And the worst thing about was that it was getting steadily louder as I lay there. It was starting to form words even, but I didn't want to listen, I wanted them to be quiet to leave me alone. But they wouldn't, they only got louder and I started to feel something shaking me. I started to feel others things too, like that I was cold and laying on some type of sand. Finally I had enough of the shaking and cracked my eyes open a little, only to shut them at the bright light with a groan.

"Drake, you idiot, get the flashlight out of her face!" I heard a voice scream close to my ear. I flinched away from the voice and slowly opened my eyes now that the light was gone. I blinked my eyes trying to get rid of the black spots that clouded my vision. Someone put their hand on my back and helps me sit up, as I did a fit of coughing hit me causing me to curl forward. When I was done I sat up strait and looked around.

The sun had set and it steadily getting dark with every placing minute, and I was still at the edge of the lake, my clothes soaked through. I looked back at the people surrounding me and it all came rushing back in one swift moment. I snapped my glare to Logan, "Why the hell did you throw me into the lake!"

"How was I supposed to know you couldn't swim!" he shot back.

"You couldn't tell from my screams!" I yelled back.

"I thought you were worried about getting your dress wet, like every other girl would be! How was I supposed to know you were so stupid you couldn't swim?!"

"Yeah, Kat, I've heard so much but about how smart you are, but you too stupid to even know how to swim!" Drake howled to the sky.

My cheeks turned pink from embarrassment, I jumped to my feet, and punched Drake in the face. My eyes flashed as I glared down at him, "I'm not stupid, not in any sense of the word," I seethed.

Drake looked up from the ground in shock that quickly turned to anger, "You fucking bitch!" he screamed. He jumped to his feet and lunged at me with murderous eyes.

I grabbed his shirt and shoulder before throwing him over my shoulder and onto the ground. They all stared at me in shock at what I just, while I turned sharply on my heels and stock off toward the forest in a made huff! I heard Rose yell at me from behind but I ignored her and her little friends.

I made my way past the tree line and into the thick overgrown forest that surrounded the camp. I rushed off into the forest, but I could hardly move forward with all the trees and brush of the forest. I was still so made at the others that I yelled out, "**_Away_**!" into the air. Instantly the forest obeyed my call and the tree moved away its branches and the bush moved out of my way. I rushed through the forest going fast and fast into the forest and before I realized I was running as fast as I could. I ran until my lungs were on fire and my legs trembled under my weight. Finally I collapsed back onto a tree letting myself slide down and sit at the base with my back against it. As soon as I hit the ground tears streamed down my face and I hide my head in my heads and cried my eyes out.

I cried for what felt like hour, but was really only minutes, when I heard something in the forest. My head snapped up and I looked around, there was nothing but I still didn't take the chance with one of the other coming along and see me crying. Standing up from my spot on the ground, I pointed my figure at the path the forest had made for me, "**_Return_**," I murmured softly, and watched as the forest knitted back together.

I knew that I shouldn't have been using so much of my powers in one day, but at the moment I didn't care. I was cold, mad, hungry, and everything else! I turned to space in front of me and whispered, "**_Clear_**," instantly the trees, brush, and animals moved leaving a small clearing in the forest. I walked into the center of my little clearing the thought of white roses tipped with violet and violet lilies tipped in white, pointed to the ground, and announced, "**_Grow_**." Suddenly hundreds of white roses with violet tips and violet lilies with white tips sprang from the ground all around the clearing, glowing softly in the moonlight. I smiled to myself and thought of my mirror back home, "**_Appear_**," I whispered. A full length mirror suddenly appeared two feet in front of me.

I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. My dress had taken on an ugly sickly yellow, was all wrinkled up and had rips here and there, and my shoes were nowhere to be found. My hair was sticking every which way on top my head, my eyes were blood shot from crying, and I also had tear stains running down my face. Sighing I rapped my arms around myself, "**_Repair_**," I whispered and watched. A warm soft feeling passed over me and I shined a blinding white light. When the light sank back into my skin I looked better then when I got dressed this morning. Smiling at my work I turned away from the clearing pointing to the mirror, "**_Disappear_**," to it and then turned to the forest, "**_Away_**." When the forest moved, I started making my way back to the camp.

_(Jason's POV)_

I watched as the good girl walked away from the bad children and disappear into the tree line of the forest. That was good that meant she was away from the bad children and if the bad children was alone… I smiled under my masked they wouldn't see sun rays. They would pay for hurting the good girl doing to her what had been done to me! I would make they suffer for it; make them wish they had been nice to the good girl. The grip on my machete tightened at the thought of taking their pathetic lives from them.

"One of us have to go after her," I snapped my head around to the bad children at one of their words.

"Why? Just let the bitch go, if we're lucky Jason will get her," I heard one say and I frowned. I would never hurt her she was a good girl and I would never harm a good girl. She was good they were not!

"Yeah, but if she goes missing it's on my head!" a bad girl squealed.

"Then how about you go get her, she's your sister, anyway!"

"She's my stepsister, and I can go I get lost walking down my street!"

"Oh, will you all shut up! I'll go!" the one that had thrown the good girl in the water yelled. He began to walk away from the group and into the forest after the good girl. I smiled he would be the first to die!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Killing

(Jason's POV)

I followed the bad boy into the woods, careful not to make a sound until the right moment. He was very slow and clumsy as he made his way through. I could have laughed as I watched him stumble along, getting lost in my forest because of his own stupidity. The bad boy wasn't very smart leaving camp with nothing but a flashlight and nothing to protect him if something were to happen. When the bad boy had moved far enough away from the camp I purposely stepped on a twig, causing the boy to freeze. He swung his head around wildly trying to find my in the thick trees, but it was useless and chuckled to myself.

"Hey Kat, that you," he yelled but received no answer. "Hey! Whoever is out there come out?" I moved to the over side of him and kicked a rock into the tree.

"This not funny, you bitch! Come out!" he screamed being to panic at the eerie silence.

The bad boy spun around wildly turning his back to me and yelling toward the decision of my camp. As he continued his ranting I stepped out of the shadows and raised my machete waiting for just the right moment and I didn't have to wait long. The bad boy whirled around and saw me, his eyes widened in fear as he took in the sight of me in all my glory. The bad boy took a deep breath and I knew he was about to scream, but I swung my machete fast and took off his head in one clean blow.

_Good boy Jason, one less bad boy in the world, one less bad boy to destroy our camp,_ my mommy cooed.

I felt a surge of pride at my mommy words and made my way back to camp, back to the other bad children. Next I would have to take out the bad girl that always stayed close to the one I just killed; she would be the first to notice his absentness. She would be easy I just had to keep her quiet; I did not want her to alert the other bad children so that they could run. That reminded of something I had forgotten to do. I hit the tree line of the camped and looked out to see that four of the bad children were now in their cabins and the one I was after was headed to the van.

I smiled under my mask, 'Perfect'

_Yes, Jason my special boy, that's right kill the bad girl make her pay!_

Listening to my mommy I followed the bad girl silently just out of her line of vision, but close enough to make a move if I needed to. I watched as the girl moved around the car as if looking for something, than open the door and start to climb inside. That's when I made my move. I moved fast to get behind her swung up my machete and plunged it into her back. I saw her blood splatter onto the van and heard her chock her own blood. I pulled my machete out of her back and pushed her into the van, slamming the door after her, and quickly disappearing as I heard another approach.

It was another one of the bad boys her was obviously drunk, tripping and falling over his own two feet as he went. He had a huge goofy smile on his face that made my anger rise; I clenched my teeth, and tightened the grip on my machete. "Sarah…" the drunken bad boy slurred. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" he sang as he made his way to the car.

I got behind him a few feet away and watched as he opened the van door. As he took in the sight of what I had done, he screamed like a bad girl, and spun around. He froze when he saw me just like the other one and let out a blood curling scream that I cut short. I swung my machete down imbedding it in the bad boys head. I put my foot on the bad boys head ready to pull out my machete when I heard a loud gasp from behind me; I spun around forgetting my machete and saw the good girl staring at me with wide eyes her small hands over her mouth.

_(Katarina's POV)_

As I cut through the tree line of the camp, I heard a blood chilling scream from the van and like an idiot I ran toward it. What meat me there was a horrific scene. A giant man in old faded torn clothing was looming over Drake's body a foot on his head getting ready to pull out a machete that had been imbedded in his head. I could help it I gasped and immediately covered my mouth hoping that he hadn't heard, but I was so lucky. At my gasp the man swung around to face me standing his full height. The man was huge dwarfing me in size; he had on dirty black pants, black shirt, and a dark brown jacket on that were splattered with blood. I couldn't see his face; it was hidden behind a dirty hockey mask. It hit me hard who he was, this was the boy that they said drowned in the lake, this was Jason Voorhees!

I was suddenly knocked out of my shock when I heard Jason move. My eyes locked onto his and we stared into each other's eyes, I didn't dare break eye contact. His eyes were pleading, but for what I didn't know and at the moment I didn't care. Jason suddenly took a step forward and without a second thought turned and bolted back into the forest. "_**Away**_!" I yelled franticly before turning back not stopping and yelling, "_**Return**_!" I ran farther and faster into the forest know that my path was clear with nothing holding me back. My hopes got up as I cleared my way and blocked my pursuer!

But they were soon dashed as my foot hit something, and I heard a loud snap come from the thing I stepped on. A red hot pain shot up my leg making me cry out and fall onto the forest floor. Turning my body so that I could see, I cried out in pain and fear again. A bear trap was now attached onto my left ankle! I growled at the sight and pushed pass the pain so I could sit up hissing softly as I did so. It wasn't until that moment that I realized how utterly tired I was, my chest and legs hurt, I could hardly catch my breath, and my powers were almost depleted from my using it all day. With a trembling hand I pointed at the trap and murmured, "_**R-Release**_," in a loud snap the trap jumped off my ankle. Taking a long deep breath, I pointed to my ankle and whispered, "_**Help,**_" but nothing happened and I cursed. I was out of magic!

With my enhanced hearing I heard my pursuer getting way too close and I climbed onto my feet with the help of a tree and took off again. I knew that Jason was close, but I still had to keep moving. As I moved forward I was a glimmer of hope, the clearing I had made earlier that day was only a few feet away. With a sudden burst of energy I launched myself into the clearing. I stood my full height ignoring the pain in my leg and throw my arm out and screamed as loud as I could, "_**Wings Release**_!"

I sighed as I felt a warm welcoming light surround me and move over my body coming to rest in the middle of my shoulder blades. I felt a small poke and heard the sound of my dress tearing apart as my snow white wings sprang from my back. As I felt their familiar weight settle on my back, smiling I brought my wings up and then pushed them down powerfully. I let the feeling of freedom and happiness wash over me as I rose into the air.

Something rapped around my unhurt ankle and I turned my head over my shoulder to see Jason holding my down. I gave a powerful flap of my wings hoping to get away, but Jason has stronger. I pulled me down hard, I heard my ankle give a sickening crack, and a siring pain shot from my leg and through my body. I let out a pained scream that was cut short as my head hit the ground and I fell into the void.

_ (Jason's POV)_

I ran after the good girl faster than I have ever ran before, I had to get her, had to make sure she didn't get away! I could see how she was moving so fast, and I my rage surfaced at my frustration at having to run after the good girl. I couldn't let her get away, if she left she would turn bad and I would have to kill her like all the others. I didn't want that, I didn't want her to change; I want her to stay good forever! I knew I was catching up with her; I had started to catch glimpses of her white hair through the trees.

Suddenly I came onto a clearing and froze solid. The clearing was beautiful, with gorgeous violet and white flowers all around and there in the center over the clearing was the good girl glowing in the night. The light suddenly centered onto the good girl's back and two solid snow white wings ripped from the girls back!

'Mommy! Mommy do you see her!' I all but scream in my mind.

_Yes, I do, honey, I knew she was special, just like you are, Jason, _my mommy whispered softly. _But she still needs to be protect, she still a good girl!_

'Of course mommy,' I thought making a vow never to let the good girl go!

I panicked when I saw the girl flap her wings and lift off the ground in one smooth motion. I grabbed her ankle before she could get any farther, she was mine now and she wasn't getting away from me! She looked back at me fear filling her eyes and she gave one powerful flap of her stronger wings, but I was stronger! I pulled her down; making her hit the ground hard. I looked at her on the ground and my breath caught in my throat at her. She was beautiful, her eyes closed, her lips parted, and her snow white hair flowing around her like water. Taking my eyes off her face I looked down at her pristine snow white that curved around her like a blanket.

_She's a beautiful angel, isn't she Jason, my special boy? _My mommy cooed softly sweetly.

'Yes mommy, she is,' I agreed.

Very softly I reached down to pet the good girl, no the good angel's wings. They were so soft and silky like nothing I had ever felt before in my entire life they were so nice and beautiful. My curiosity got the better of me and I reached down and pulled on the angel right wing. To my shock and horror the wing snapped and the angel left out an ear splitting screech sounding like an anger raptor more than a human scream. Fast then I thought an injured creature could move the angel was in front of me with her good wing spread wide in warning. She let out another deafening screech and glared at me from where I still kneed on the ground. We held each other gazes for the next few seconds, before her eyes lost their shine and closed. As the angel fell forward I rush over and caught her in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**When the words are slanted and not bold it means they are talking into some one's mind.**

* * *

Chapter 5 to Know

_(Katarina's POV)_

Pain, was the first thing that came to me when I woke up. I groaned loudly, the pain was centered on my ankles and right wing and it was awful! The worst pain I had ever felt, I my life! My real sister, Clarabelle, broke her wing when we were young and had cried for days about it. I always thought she was being overly dramatic about it, but now I know. It was the worst thing ever. Groaning I slowly opened my eyes to the world around me and was shocked at what I found there.

I was somewhere underground that much I was sure of, where I was; now that was another thing all together. It was damp and dark where I was, which made me jumpy and nervous. Putting a winged person underground was never a good thing, they tended to panic, but at the moment I was in too much pain to even think of moving from where I was. I looked over to the cabinets and tables at the other side of the room and saw that they were covered in dust and grim. Turning my head I was that the ceiling was also filthy and absolutely covered in thick cobwebs, I gulp I didn't like spiders. I found that I was lying flat on my stomach on a bed with relatively clean sheets and blankets, they weren't as filthy as the rest of the tunnels, but not filthy enough for me to move.

Swallowing I turned my body to look over my shoulder, a hot shock of pain rushed through me but I fought it off. My wing wrapped in bandages and tied to my side so that it couldn't move an inch, gasping I looked down at my ankles, they were wrapped as well! Not only that, but my clothes were gone, replaced with an old, but clean flannel shirt and blue jeans that had a rope tied around the waste to keep from falling off. Happiness flooded through me, someone had helped me, and I was still foggy about what happened, but still! A smile stretched over my lips, but then quickly disappeared; I needed to get out of here and into the light if I was ever going to really heal. Pushing past the burning pains I got up onto my trembling hands, proud that I had been able to do so.

_Oh, dear, what are you doing!_ A woman's voice cut through my mind; shocking me so bad I lost my balance and fell back onto the bed with a hiss in pain. _I am so sorry, dear._ The voice said again.

Shacking off the pain I replied, _I-It's okay, probably shouldn't have tried getting up by myself like that._

_You-You can hear me, _came a shocked reply.

_Yes, Mrs. and since I can only feel your essence is it safe to assume that you are descend?_

_ You have such good manners_; the woman's voice answered making me blush. _But how did you know I was dead and for another matter why are you so calm, dear?_

I giggled_, I don't mean to sound rude, but have you seen then wings on my back, me and my sisters have seen far worse._

_Sisters_, _you have sisters? Are they all like you, oh sorry dear, I mean do they all have wings? _The woman asked in a kind tone that made me realize more into the bed.

_Yes, they are my really sisters, nice and sweet nothing like my step sister, the one who I was force to come here with. _I scolded to myself. _I miss them, but I know that we had to go our separate ways find our separate destinies. There four of use you know each so different, but all so alike. My oldest sister is Merle the black bird she had black hair and wings, then there's my middle sister Clarabelle the bright she has silver hair and wings, and then there is the baby, Elita the little winged one she had gold hair and wings. And then there is me Katarina the pure…_

I heard the woman gasp and then chuckle slightly, _you have a beautiful name, Katarina, and I hope you forgive you for not giving mine._

I giggled too_; Of course I forgive you, Mrs._

_ Thank you my dear, my name is Pamela Voorhees._

I smiled, _You also have I pretty name Mrs. Voorhees. _For some reason I felt as if I knew the name from some, but shrugged it off.

_Thank you, dear._ She said.

I looked around at my surrounding and frowned at what meet my eyes, it was way too dark down here. _What's wrong, dear?_ Mrs. Voorhees asked.

_I needed to get into the light,_ I stated strongly.

_ And why is that, dear?_ She asked lightly.

_I am a creature of light and with the injuries I have being in the light would help me heal faster than me being in here would._

_ Oh, well than I will talk with my son then right after he's done with his work._

_ What does he do?_ I asked and waited for him to answer, but it never came instead I heard loud footsteps echoing down the tunnels. Turning my head to the entrance of the tunnel, watching it carefully for the person to show himself. The echo of the footstep got louder and louder as I laid there on my stomach unable to move. Suddenly they stopped right outside my line of sight and I tensed, hissing softly at the throbbing in my right wing. I huge imposing figure stepped into the room wearing a dirty hockey masked and it all came flooding back to me.

* * *

_(Jason's POV)_

I pulled the rest of the bad children's bodies along as I had my way to my duping sight. They had been easy to take care of, none of them had been fighters, and they were already scared to death after finding the two I had left in the van. Neither of them had given any excitement at all, but the job was done there were several less bad children in the world. I had wanted to finish early anyway so that I could go check on my angel, see if she was okay. I'd cleaned and wrapped her ankles and her wing like I had learned to do when I was younger. I hoped I'd wrapped her wing right; it was the way you wrapped a bird's wing so I hoped it was alright like it was. Throwing the bodies away, I turned and started walking back to my cabin. I wanted to get back before the angel woke up or she might try to escape, though I doubt she would get very far with the shape she was in, but I didn't want her to fear me more than she was already. I was half way to the cabin when my mommy's voice cut through my head.

_Jason, she's awake._

I panicked and picked up my pace as I made my way. I didn't want her to leave, leave and become a bad girl! She was mine and I was going to give her up not for anything! I made it to my cabin, over to the trap door that lead to the tunnels, throw it opened, and jumped down as fast as I could, quickly making my way down the tunnels. I didn't hear any moving to thing hitting together so that gave me hope that she was still in the bed I had put her in when I had to leave. I hadn't wanted to leave, but I had to get rid of the other bad children before they had a chance to escape my wrath. Lucky I had caught them right before they had decided to try to leave in the van. I had taken care of them all.

When I got to the room I had left the girl I stopped outside the door for a moment and listened. The only thing I heard was her deep breathing, so I assumed she was still in bed, and stepped into the room. My eye immediately went to her, and I saw her tense and her eyes go wide for a moment, before she let a warning growl slip past her lips. I frowned at her, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting, I was expecting her to smile, not growl at me. Shaking off I got closer and she started to growl at every one she took. I wasn't scared I could see how much pain she was in; I knew she wouldn't be able to move. When I was a foot away from the bed I reached over, ignoring her growls and hiss, and gently stroked her hurt wing, silently asking if she was alright.

The angel gasped at the touch, but then let out a sigh and her wing involuntarily moved closer to my hand. I smiled under my mask; I was making my angel feel better. The angel looked up at me with her beautiful pale blue eyes, "Did you help me?" she asked motioning to her bandages slightly.

I nodded my head, "Why?" she asked but I shook my head I couldn't answer her.

The angel looked confused then her eyes widen as if she just remembered something important. "You're Jason Voorhees?" I nodded to her, "Can you talk?" this time I shook my head 'no'.

"I can fix that after I get my energy back," I heard her mumble under her breath then said louder, "Hello, Jason, my names Katarina."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers of this chapter! Here is my new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Sunlight

_(Katarina's POV)_

I could feel the happiness rolling off a Jason and smiled slightly at its warm welcoming feeling. It was nice like little feathers moving over my face. I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes until I opened them again and saw Jason's mask inches from my face. I gasped and jumped causing pain to shot from my wing, making me cry out in pain. Jason looked over me with sad eyes taking in my injured form be form reaching down. I stiffed, but relaxed at his gentle soothing touch on my wings. His had been cold, but that only made it feel all the more soothing. His eyes held a deep sadness and guilty as he looked over at my wing, still stroking them with his hand. I reached out my hand and grasped his other hand, he stiffed, snapping his eyes to his and my hand, before looking over at me.

I smiled at him, "It is okay, I know you didn't mean to break my wing, and thank you for bandaging me up."

He sat up straighter and I could almost feel him smiling under his mask. "But I need to get out of here," I felt him immediately stiffen and shake his head furiously.

I giggle and his eyes shot to me, "Not what you're thinking, Jason," I stated and I felt him relax slightly. "I need to be in sunlight, it will help me heal faster."

Jason tilted his head like a curious kitten at my words and I couldn't help but giggle some more. "You already know I'm not like other people," I motioned to my wings, "One of my many powers is to take the energy of the light and heal myself with it."

Jason righted his head and nodded, before he stood up from where he had been kneeling at the side of my bed. He leaned over my and very carefully lifted me off the bed. He was very gentle being extra carefully with my wing; I guess he saw how much it hurt me. Even though he was gentle it still hurt like anything and I hissed at he scooped me into his arms bridal style. He looked at me with obvious worry in his eyes; I smiled up at him hoping he couldn't see how fake it was. He shook his head at me so I guess he knew it was forced and started carefully out of the room and into the tunnels. The tunnels were worse than the room I was in. spider webs, rats, and other degusting things lined the tunnels and I was thankful I was far away from the ground. After many more tunnels Jason stopped in the center of one and very carefully moved me to where he was only holding me with one arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, not feeling very safe like I was. Jason suddenly opened a hidden hatch in the roof of the tunnels and climb through with me still hanging on tightly.

We were now in an old run down house that looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. The place was covered in spider webs and dust, and the floors were covered in leaves. I covered my mouth and sneezed at all the dust floating in the air almost lost my balance. I quickly wrapped my arms around Jason's neck and he tighten his grip on my, looking down at me worriedly. I smiled sheepishly back at him, "Sorry," I murmured. He nodded his head slowly and made his way further into the house. He headed to the front of the house and soon I saw what he was going for.

In the center of a half circle of was an old worn out bed. Jason walked over to the bed and carefully lowered me onto the center of it. I looked around to bed until it looked sturdy and well build, but still old, my eyes fell to the head board were a name was carved onto it, "JASON."

I gasped and turned to Jason who was now somehow across the room looking at something I couldn't see. "Is this your bed," I asked. Jason turned his head and nodded to me before turning around and walking over to me. I smiled at him, "It's nice," I said and he stood up straighter as if proud of his bed.

I cast my eyes down a moment then looked back up at Jason confused one, "I need you to unwrap my wing," I stated sheepishly. He stared at me as if I was crazy, "Need it to be unwrapped for this to work, please Jason."

I guess he cracked, because he walked over to my and unwrapped my wing for me. When he was do I smiled at he and kissed his cheek, Jason all but jump back and stared at me in complete shock. I giggle, "I was thank you, Jason."

Turning my back to the window I throw my good wing out wide, _**"Repair**_!" I yelled. As the word left my lips swirls of silver light filled the air around me in an internal dance with each other. I heard Jason talk a step back, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. The swirls suddenly surround my ankles and left wing, circling them softly. The swirls started to move fast around my injuries and be absorbed into my skin making it start to glow softly. I warm comforting feeling surround me folding around me like a fuzzy blanket. As the last of the swirls were absorb into my body and there was I flash of blinding silver light.

_(Jason's POV)_

I panicked when the silver light engulfed my angel and I took a step forward ready to grab her when I heard an earsplitting yell.

_JASON VOORHES STAY RIGHT THERE!_ My mommy voice screamed and froze.

_B-But mommy…Katarina_, I murmured.

_She knows what she is doing so don't interfere_, my mommy stated.

The light suddenly receded back into Katarina who now sat of the bed smiling widely at me with _both_ off her wings spread wide behind her.

"TA-DA!" she yelled.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm still here**

Chapter 7 Bonding

_(Jason's POV)_

I stared at my angel in awe, her wing, the one I broke, were perfect, not a feather out of place! A cute giggle from my angel snapped me out of my thoughts. And I turned my head to look over at my angels face to see her hand over her mouth her shoulders shacked in silent laughter. I felt my face get hot and it confused me when she laughed at me my face got hot and I felt weird. It was strange when I was little and the bad kids laughed at me I only felt anger and embarrassment. The feeling she was giving me wasn't bad but it was very strange. Pushing that thought aside I walked forward, my hand outstretched. I reached out and moved my hand over my angel's wing. The feathers were still as soft as they had been before and as she moved them a little (pulling them in closer to her) I felt the muscles move under my fingers.

_ Mommy did you see that?! See this!?_ I asked softly.

_Yes, her wings are as beautiful as she is. Aren't they?_

I smiled behind my mask, _Yes, Yes they are_.

_(Katarina's POV)_

I watched as Jason ran his hands over my wings, it was strange here was a man that was considered a true monster in the eyes of so many and he was petting my wings so gently. It confused me to no end, along with the fact that I felt no threat when around him. Hmm, no use dwelling on the matter, I've spent my life relying on my instincts and I'm not about to quit now. I felt Jason's stop petting my wings and I turned to see his hand frozen on the spot and him staring of into space. I giggled to myself again and moved to wave my hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

Faster than I thought someone of his height could move his gaze snapped to mine and I smiled sheepishly up at him. "Um, not that I don't like it here can I go back to my cabin? I just need to go get my bag and then we can come right back here," I stated not moving my gaze from his.

Jason nodded and made to pick me up. I put my hands up, "Hey I can walk by my own power now."

Jason shook his head and swung me into his arms, he moved me so that I was sitting on his left arm. This made me have too wrapped my arms around his large neck and lean into him so that I didn't run the risk of falling out of his arms. I huffed and buried my head in the crook of his neck. I wasn't really keen on letting him carry me around everywhere, it made me feel useless, and I hated that feeling. Though I had to admit for a guy of his size Jason moved amazingly fast through the forest. I sighed and decided to start up a conversation with him. "You know that I could have walked by myself, you know," I murmured against his ear.

Jason shook his head and then used his free hand to point toward to direction of the road.

"Oh, you wanted to make sure I didn't leave?" a nodded was my answer. I giggle and Jason turned to look at me, a question in his eyes. "Jason even if I did try to run, which I wouldn't do, I'm positive you would catch me before I got within three feet of the road."

Jason stared at me long and hard be for pointing to my wings, making me chuckle. "My wings are going to be useless for a few weeks, at the moment they're as useless as if they were a costume prop."

Jason looked at me strangely, but never faltering in his stride. _Excuse me dear,_ Mrs. Voorhees voice echoed through my head.

_Yes, mam?_

_Jason and I are confused, wasn't what you did this morning supposed to heal you?_

_ Oh, no it was made to take away the pain and allow me to move my wings as I please. When my wing is broken I'm earth bound for a few weeks, healing my wings completely isn't one of my special powers, it's my sister Clarabelle's power. _I answered.

_Mrs. Voorhees?_ I asked softly.

_Yes, my dear?_

_ Does Jason think I'm going to run away?_

_ Well…yes my dear most girls do not take kindly to my sweet boy_, came Mrs. Voorhees sad reply.

I pulled away from Jason shoulder and looked him clear in the eyes, "Jason," I said slowly, softly, "please put my down, I promise I won't run or try to escape."

Jason looked into my eyes making sure that I wasn't telling him a lie before he nodded and slowly set me down onto the forest floor. I looked up at Jason who stood towering over me and wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. I felt him stiffen and for a moment I thought I might have made a bad decision, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me as well. We stayed like that for a while before I finally pulled out of the huge, one hand wrapped in his much larger one, and the other over the center of mu chest. "_**Appear before me my soul amulet**_," I whispered and a white oval shaped stone rose from my chest hanging from a pure silver chain. Pulling my hand out of Jason's I took off my necklace and turned back to Jason.

"Jason could you please bend down," I asked as nicely as I could.

Jason nodded and bent down so that I could slip the long chain over his head. "I promise you Jason that I'll never leave you of my own free will and I give you my amulet as proof of my promise," I stated firmly smiling up at him.

Before I knew it Jason had swept me into a tight hug rubbing his face up against mine as I giggle. _If I my ask Katarina, what is so special about that jewel?_ Mrs. Voorhees asked.

_It's tied to my soul its powers draw me too it so l will always return to it no matter what. _Jason pulled away a little so I could see his whole face. I smiled up at him, _so even if I leave or am taken away as long as you have that amulet I will come back to you, Jason. It's yours now, Jason, whoever I give the amulet too its there's._

"So I hope you like me and it, because we'll be sticking around for a while," I announced with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

'**Ello I have returned! (evil laughter)**

Chapter 8 Together

_(Katarina's POV)_

After the little detour in the forest Jason still did not let me walk on my own, not that I was that surprise. I had to admit, though, that I probably would have slowed us down. For the man the size of Jason he moved with more silence and grace as a person five times as small as himself. But I guess it was to be expected he spent his life (and afterlife) here so he probably knew this forest like the back of his hand. Sighing I took in my surroundings, the forest was not as over grown as it should have been, the whole place was old and decaying but it had a certain charm to it, I guess.

Jason broke through the tree line of the camp and I moved my head to look around. It looked like no one had touched the camp in years. I turned to Jason, "No wonder people keep coming back, and you clean up so well that they would never guess this was camp blood."

Jason crooked his head to the side like a questioning kitten and then nodded. Jason set me on my feet, patted my head softly, and took my hand leading to the cabin I had stuck my stuff in. As we made our way across the camp it shocked me at how claim and peaceful the camp truly was without anyone in it. The birds and animals were hardly making any noise also. We made it to the cabin and Jason set about opening and heading quietly inside still holding my hand tightly in his. We entered the cabin and I immediately zoned in on my bag still setting where I had left it. I walked past Jason stepped toward my bag and the floor board cracked and gave way under my foot. My foot disappeared into the darkness, sending me tumbling forward and the wood into my leg. I cursed in my mind at the bad luck streak I had seemed to have walked into.

Arms hooked undermine and before I could say a word I was yanked onto my feet. I turned my head to Jason a shy smile on my face, "Sorry."

Jason shook his head, walked over to the bed, and gently set me down on the edge. He bent down to my leg and ran his fingers over the long bright red scratch that had appear there. His ran his hand over in and I hissed, making his head snap back to me. "It's fine just an ugly scratch nothing serious."

Jason reached over grabbed my bag and handed it to me, I smiled grateful at him. Zipping open my bag I found everything exactly as I had left it and smile. "Thank you," I said before reaching over and kissing the cheek of his mask. He froze, becoming as still and unmoving as a statue, before he raised his hand and touching his cheek slowly. He stayed there hand on his cheek, staring at me for a while and I had started to become worried when he reached out his hand.

He moved closer and he was about to touch when the silence was shattered suddenly. The blare of cop cars filled the air and Jason shot up fast as lightning, moving to the window and looking out. I saw his fist clench and his body tense up, before turning back to me. He was back in front of my before I could blink and through me over his right shoulder and grabbed my bag. He turned his head to me and put a figure to where I supposed his lips were and bolted out of the cabin.

_(Jason's POV)_

She kissed me! She really kissed! Most could hard even look at me let alone kiss me. My Angel had simple kissed the mask I wore, but still, she kissed me! And those stupid people in the flashing cars just had to show up! They always ruined it for him. Shooting at him with those little black things they always had in their hands it annoyed him to know end! He had been so, so close to touching her and they had ruined it! His rage filled him and he the grip on his angel tightened until she had cried out. I loosed my grip instantly I didn't want my angel hurt, she was nice and sweet and pure. She didn't deserve being hurt. I sighed, she was even going to let him touch her, but those stupid people had to show up.

I huffed, I would usually just leave them be, but this time I would kill them. I made it to the cabin and slipped inside, my angel still over my shoulder. I kicked open the trap door and jumped down careful not to jar my angel as I went. I made my way to the little room I had created and careful sat my angel down on the bed. She looked up at me with her large pretty eyes and I pointed to the bed then to me and then to the hallway hopping she got what I was saying.

I turned to leave when she grabbed my hand, I stopped and turned back tugging softly on my hand. "Are you going to kill those people?" she asked and I nodded tugging my hand again, but her grip tightened and she pulled me closer.

"NO," she announced strong. I shook my head what was wrong she didn't seem to care when I killed the others why did she care now? I shook my head, pointed to the bed, than me, and then to the hallway again.

"No, Jason, stay here if you kill them more will come. Why do you even want to they'll leave soon enough."

I looked at her before pointing from her to my cheek. "You're going after them because they interrupted us?" she asked and I nodded. She laughed then, "Jason…" I like how she said my name, "it not worth it, really."

I shook my head and tugged my hand away again, she sighed, "If I give you another kiss will you stay here?"

I didn't have to think about that, those people didn't matter that much they would be gone in a while anyway. I nodded my head and bent down a little. She stood up got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek again. Yeah, those people aren't worth it.


End file.
